Crocodile Dentist
Crocodile Dentist is a game made for young children, first published by Milton Bradley in 1990.Nancy Piccin. "Zoo time at Toy Fair - Turtles have lots of company". The Republican. February 17, 1991. H1. A smaller travel version of the game was released in 1993."Tools for back seat playing". Philadelphia Daily News. July 16, 1993. 60. The game was the brainchild of Robert B. Fuhrer, who later created Gator Golf, and many other toys and games.Drew Fetherston. "Playing With Toys Is Serious Work: Robert B. Fuhrer's life revolves around games". Newsday. December 5, 1994. C03. Gameplay The goal of the game is to "extract" the plastic teeth from a crocodile toy's mouth by pulling them out with plastic pliers. If the "sore tooth" is pulled, the mouth will snap shut, and the person who caused the mouth to shut is the loser. The travel version of Crocodile Dentist featured slightly different gameplay, where instead of pulling the teeth out of the crocodile's mouth the players had to push the crocodile's teeth down into its mouth. Development Crocodile Dentist went through several changes during its development phase. Fuhrer and his technicians were told to tweak the length and speed of the crocodile's lunging motion so that the toy would not cause eye injuries. Fuhrer also added a pair of plastic pliers to quell fears that children would hurt their fingers. However, the game testers later thought that the toy lacked excitement, and though the pliers remained in the final product, Fuhrer restored the original lunging motion. Reception Crocodile Dentist was one of the best-selling games of the 1991 Christmas seasonPete Bishop. "Hottest games going from burst to splat!". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. December 1, 1991. H4.Bruce D. Ebert. "What's hot in toyland?" Daily Press. December 3, 1991. C1. and remained a high-seller afterwards.Beth Snyder. "Familiar favorites are still popular". York Daily Record. October 19, 1992. D6.Emily Heller. "What's hot for the holidays?" The Bradenton Herald. November 15, 1992. E1. Several commentators listed the product as one of the strangest new toys available."Toy makers take a walk on the weird side". The Orange County Register. November 14, 1993. E04.Randy Peterson. "Want to see something really odd? Check..." The Salt Lake Tribune. December 1, 1993. C7. "What kind of mind came up with this game?" asked the York Daily Record's Mike Argento, who included it in his 1992 Bizarre Toy Awards.Mike Argento. "First annual bizarre toy awards". York Daily Record. December 5, 1992. 6. Twelve years later, however, Argento admitted that the game had "passed into classic status".Mike Argento. "Toys of our times". York Daily Record. November 25, 2004. Living, 1. The success of Crocodile Dentist led Robert Fuhrer to design several other crocodile-themed games. One of those, Crocodile Golf, became the popular Gator Golf. In Popular Culture An episode of the The Price Is Right from 1993 featured the travel version of the game as one of the small items used in the pricing game Pathfinder. Model Janice Pennington demonstrated to host Bob Barker how the game works. After pressing a few teeth, Barker chose the bad tooth causing the crocodile to snap on Bob's hand causing him to incite a loud "Aaah!" The main characters are seen playing the game in the Men Behaving Badly episode Ten, with Dorothy's ten-year-old nephew. References External links * Hasbro's product page * Category:Board games introduced in 1990 Category:Children's board games Category:Milton Bradley Company games